The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device.
Semiconductor chips include contact pads of contact elements on one or more of their surfaces. When fabricating a semiconductor device, in one embodiment when housing the semiconductor chip in a semiconductor chip package, the contact pads of the semiconductor chip have to be connected to external contact elements of the semiconductor chip package.